


Too good at goodbyes

by SleepyDF



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, F/F, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyDF/pseuds/SleepyDF
Summary: This is set after the barn raising episode. Lapis as she goes.





	Too good at goodbyes

I’m never going to let you close to me 

Even though you mean the most to me

‘Cause every time I open up, it hurts

“Too good at goodbyes” Sam Smith

Lapis tried to focus on where she was heading. She tried not to think about what had just happened. When her thoughts started to drift she reminded herself why she couldn’t stay. Why couldn’t Peridot see reason! There was no way to win. At best they would be crushed, their existence snuffed out quickly. More likely they’d be used. Never again! It didn’t matter how her heart felt. It didn’t matter that Peridot is… no was! one of the best things in her life.

If Peridot chose Earth over her, well that was her choice. Lapis refused to acknowledge the sting of tears in her eyes. She should have known better anyways. She should have learned from her time in the mirror or even her time with Jasper. Now wasn’t the time to worry about how she felt. Right now, she had to get away from Earth. 

Later, when she’d found a place to rest and place the barn she could feel.  
Later, she would look at the things they had done together in the barn.  
Later, she’d sit on the couch that they had done so many things on.  
Later, she would fall apart, but not right now.


End file.
